Mother, Son, Daughter"
by F. Kat Cantor
Summary: hen a girl born and raised on PokeWorld suddenly finds herself on another world, in another Universe, her entire reality is distorted. First, she will meet a strange man.. Chapter 1 in a lengthy series featuring a darkened PokeWorld, Amber, and the Alir


"Son, Daughter, Mother"  
-By Kathryn Bailey + Shelli Jo Pelletioner  
  
When a girl born and raised on PokeWorld suddenly finds herself on another world, in another Universe, another dimension.. Her entire reality is distorted. Gobrianna does her best to cope and yet..  
She has no idea what awaits her in strange, beautiful new Universe. First, she'll find a strange man..   
  
James awoke abruptly, breathing heavily. He was having the dreams again. The youth had not slept well since that one terrible jolt several nights prior. His thoughts were troubled, the youth felt almost as if he was being called in some fashion.. Shaking his head, James attempted to rid himself of the feeling to no avail.  
"Damn, still dark out." Sighing, the youth arose from bed and hit the dirt floor. He had been provided with temporary sanctuary in Cassie's barn, a structure that while not very elaborate was at   
least comfortable.  
::Oh James..:: The youth groaned and gripped his head again, the call.. And he knew who it was now.   
  
I'm coming, The youth could hear the snicker, she was loose. James closed his eyes and, before he knew it, he had wings. They were spread wide, James took a hopping start and he was lifted out into the air. He could feel that his senses were dimmed in the night, but they were satisfactory nonetheless. A few short minutes after takeoff, James was on the ground and in Human morph.  
So you came back for me James. Too bad. Something fluttered behind him, out of nowhere bounded an oversized bobcat. Gasping loudly, James gave it a swift kick to the furry chest and threw the beast against the nearest tree. The Bobcat lay stunned for a moment before slowly taking on Human characteristics. Arasan reappeared.  
"You've still got it James." The youth wasn't in the mood for games. Curling his lip righteously, James took a step forward.  
"Get back to our place Arasan, please.."   
The female giggled loudly and pointed to her head, "I'm afraid not love, it's time for me to take my leave. It's been fun." Stepping forth, the female kissed James lightly upon the forehead, prompting the youth to wrench backward.  
"Be seeing you James." James could only stand back, stunned, as Arasan moved off into the night. What had happened to her?   
  
"You're leaving?"   
James zipped up his bag, it was time, "Yah, I'm outta here. Going home." Jaken shook his head. The others were out and about, but he had taken the time to step back and see James off.  
"And where's home?" James considered that for a moment.  
"Out there, where else? I don't know what happened to Arasan. I don't know where she is, what happened to her. I need to get out of her, get my thoughts in order." With a characteristic shrug, James shouldered his bag.  
"See you round, friend.."  
"See you round.."   
  
He's coming..  
  
Back on Silverstreak Island, in the Aliroo Headquarters. James felt as if he had been forced into his old Human morph for an eternity, the youth had long since lost track of time on Earth. Stifling the suffocating lump in his throat, the silver 'Roo made his way down through the main level, winding his way through the knots of colorful Aliroos. He still couldn't believe that Arasan was gone, her laugh, the way she had done her hair.. All gone. The lump grew larger.  
"Ohhhhhhh." James groaned, a blinding headache had taken hold in his head, forcing the 'Roo to clutch his head and stagger into the wall. The myriad 'Roos ignored his plight, choosing instead to continue with their mindless chatter. The headache was gone a moment later, replaced with a sense of suffocating dread and..  
"Gobrianna?" The Roo blinked, what in the world was a Gobrianna? The name had slipped from his mouth quite unexpectedly, like a tide. Struggling to gather his wits about him, James lifted his pack and made his way down the corridor. A face was beginning to take shape in his mind, an attractive Human female with straight brown hair clad in jeans and a light shirt. With practiced ease, the youth touched her mind. The one called Gobrianna was here, and she was with others.  
I'm James Oake He whispered, the girl started and looked about. Seeing nothing, the female shook her head and turned her attention back to her companions. Setting his teeth, the youth raised his head and focused harder.  
How did you do that? He inquired simply. The female worked her jaw up and down, seemingly unsure of her own wits. Placing a hand on her head, Gobrianna promptly fainted and it was all James could do to sever contact before fainting himself. Sucking in a deep breath, the youth steadied himself and rolled his eyes. The girl probably wasn't ready for such swift contact, rendering her temporarily comatose. Oh well. Smoothing his fur, James shouldered his pack and made for the girl's location.  
  
He's coming..  
  
  
"Hello, you must be Tag."   
The infant started. There was another Roo right behind him, bright silver with a pack and a jacket about his shoulders. Tag started to move away, but the bigger one caught him by the shoulder  
"I'm a little 'Roo!" The infant cried out, and instantly bit the older one on the paw. The Roo hung there for a moment, then turned a bright shade of purple and cried out in agony. Tag snickered loudly and bounced away.  
He glanced back toward his nemesis from behind a table and tried to snicker as he sucked on his paw, but he found that his jaw had somehow been locked shut. The infant struggled, but his jaw seemed to only clasp tighter. The older Roo had recovered by this time, and was no smirking triumphantly.  
"Now you behave, I've gotta talk to your friend." Nodding to the still struggling infant, the Silver Roo walked over to the bed and nodded to Gobrianna. As Tag watched, the girl blinked, then awoke.  
"What.. What.. What am I doing in here? Who are you?" The Roo smiled and stuck out his paw for the girl's benefit.  
"My name is James Oake, you contacted me." The girl's eyes widened, but she said nothing for a time. Slowly, with precise enunciation (amazing really), Gobrianna spoke to the Roo before her.  
"You're.. James? I thought.. it... was... just... a really weird   
dream." Gobrianna finished, then looked James in the eye. The Roo blinked, he could feel the connection forming.  
"Yes I'm James, you called me. Hey, you're from PokeWorld, well that's cool." Gobrianna looked down and started, noticing the PokeBalls on her belt.  
"Oh yeah I.. What in the world is wrong with Tag!?" James turned to see the little Roo bouncing about maniacally, desperately trying to speak. The Roo had turned an angry red.  
"He bit me, I don't like getting bitten." James couldn't help but snicker as the Roo attempted to release the psychic lock, but Gobrianna looked horrified.  
"Stop that!" She cried. James started to protest, but decided   
against it when he saw the look on her face. Sighing, the Roo released the lock on Tag's jaw. The Tag worked his jaw a couple of times, then scrambled under the table. Thinking his position safe, the infant began hurling insults.  
"Bad! Bad, bad woo! Bad!" Ignoring the infant continued   
babbling, James turned to Gobrianna and smiled.  
"Is it too late to say that I'm really a nice guy?"  
Gobrianna furrowed her brow, "Who are you anyway?" James smirked as Gobrianna pulled herself out of bed and slid on her shoes.,   
"What do you mean?" The girl grimaced as she finished lacing them up. She still didn't have any inkling where James came from, he had simply walked in the door and declared that he had made her faint. Some introduction.  
"I mean, who are you and why are you following me!?" The Silver Roo took pause at that and stroked the small tuft of fur upon his chin.  
"I'm James Oake, a Pokémon trainer."   
Gobrianna was about to throw out a retort, but stopped. This Roo was a Pokémon trainer? "You're a Pokémon trainer? But you're one of those Roo's.."   
James shrugged and removed one of his PokeBalls. It had actually gathered a layer of dust, but it was still functional. The switch indicated that Helluce was still trapped securely within. His old friend Helluce, "I was a Pokémon trainer, until I met Blu and became an Aliroo."   
That got her. The moment that James let slip his identity the Human was alive, "You were a Human once?" James shrugged and glanced at Tag, who smirked and fell back.  
"Yeah once."   
Gobrianna looked as if she wanted to ask more questions but didn't have the guts. Finally, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat  
"Uh, so well.. When did you get here?" Gobrianna turned and blinked, then smiled benevolently.  
"I arrived not too long ago.. It's kind of a long story really." Putting a paw to his head, James attempted to dredge up the old memories. He had been with the Roo's for so long that he was beginning to forget what it was like to even be Human.  
"Viridian City.. I was born in Viridian City. I met Blu in the Safari Zone and.. One thing led to another and.."   
Gobrianna blinked, ignoring James, "I can hear her."   
"Who?"  
Her eye dimmed as she mouthed a word, then slurred the name as if it was spoken in a foreign language, "Darkfire.. Risua Darkfire."  
"DARKFIRE!?" He was astounded that the female even knew Risua's name, let alone could hear her. Lowering his voice, the Roo leaned forth and whispered into her ear, "What do you know about Darkfire?"   
Gobrianna's attention was so turned inward she barely heard the   
silver 'Roo. There was a soft, cold voice tickling the edges of her   
consciousness. She was sure of it. It spoke with a weird accent, and   
although she couldn't *quite* make out what the voice was saying, she got the distinct impression that it wasn't directed toward her. It was almost as if she was eavesdropping on a silent conversation.  
Abruptly, the cold, feminine voice cut off. Gobrianna blinked and came back to herself.   
Her eyes slid from to Tag, clutching his blanket and gazing quietly at James. Ever since he heard the word "killing" he hadn't looked away from his bonded friend. *Poor kid,* Gobrianna thought.   
*He shouldn't have to worry about things like this.*  
She heard something again. Not just the woman's voice, but the voice of the 'Roo beside her..  
"You contacted me again didn't you? Tell me now."   
Gobrianna unconsciously shrank back, "What? What? I did.. I think I did," She could recall James's voice in her head a moment ago, I.. I just did. I knew that there was something wrong, and that I had to." The female snapped her jaw shut, she felt as if she was saying too much. The Roo remained silent, Gobrianna could not help but feel as if she was being probed.   
At last, James spoke, "What do you know about Risua Darkfire?" There was that name again, the one that haunted her wherever she went. The one that spoke to her.  
"I see her.. In dreams. I think that she's been watching me for a long time now."   
The Roo was silent again, and Gobrianna piped up tentatively, "What about you? How do you know her?"  
"She was my friend.. I don't know where we stand now. I've known her since I was 6. I wandered away from our house one day and ended up in Viridian Forest, hopelessly lost. She found me in a Raticate nest and took me back to her hut. Since then.. Well, I don't know what to believe anymore." James grimaced visibly and conjured a bagel, "Darkfire is powerful, I think.."   
I'm watching, Jamesy.  
Gobrianna cringed, "Now.. Now what are we going to do?"  
"You heard her too?   
"I think.. I think I did.."  
"She said that she's watching," James sighed, "But then, she's always been watching I think.."   
"Great," Gobrianna sighed shakily.  
"We should leave."  
"And go where? Isn't she everywhere?"   
"Yes, but I want to show you something."  
"What's that?"  
"I know where she lives."  
"And you want to show me that."  
"Yeah. I wanna find out what's going on. Why she's bugging us," James pulled out his TDT, "Well? Come on," he insisted in annoyance when she hesitated.  
The girl frowned. She had taken quite enough babying. She might be a little out of her league, but she wasn't an infant! She was a Pokemon trainer, and Gym leader to boot!  
"Well excuuuuuuuuse me!" she retorted, brushing past the Roo and into the glowing portal. There was a brilliant flash, and Tag was left to his own devices.   
Aliroo infants could take care of themselves, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
